


Tell The Truth And God Will Save You

by flax_wench



Series: I Know A Thing About Contrition [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anonymous Sex, Bake sale?, Blow Jobs, Both boys are teenagers, Church Sex, Confessional Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flax_wench/pseuds/flax_wench
Summary: Frank and Gerard have some fun in a confessional. That’s it, that’s basically the whole plot. Oh, and there’s a bake sale.





	Tell The Truth And God Will Save You

**Author's Note:**

> I would spend every weekend as a child going to catholic mass, and never in my wildest dreams did I think I would write smut about two boys banging in the confessional. Yet here we are.
> 
> This is dedicated to my life partner, LilaHurley. Thank you for being my partner in crime as well.

Frank was going to hell.

He squirmed in the pew, his mother eyeing him suspiciously, as he kept his hands folded neatly in his lap, trying to hide the erection that was threatening to make itself known. God, _why now?_ Why mass of all places? His body was a traitor, that’s why, there was no other explanation.

There was no reason for him to be popping a boner in mass, there wasn’t anything remotely sexually appealing about being in church. The vast majority of the parishioners were well over 60, the priest was fucking ancient too, and that’s just gross anyway. Who would want to fuck their priest?

“Sit up, Frank,” his mother chastised, swatting his arm lightly. “What has gotten into you this morning?”

_The hardest boner ever,_ he thought, sitting up straight and doing his best to keep from drawing further attention to himself. He swallowed thickly, taking solace in the notion that mass was nearly over. Wiping the back of his neck, he took a deep breath and looked around, eyes landing on someone he’d never seen before; someone who was looking right back at him.

He looked a little older, maybe by a year or so; his eyes were bright, and from this distance Frank couldn’t tell if they were brown or hazel, but they were expressive and mischievous. Long black hair framed his delicate features and pale complexion, and Frank felt the front of his pants strain even more when the boy smiled shyly at him.

Frank didn’t believe in a god, but if he did, he would be certain that god was testing him at this very moment. He tore his gaze away from the beautiful young man across the church, silently willing his dick to calm the fuck down. Standing suddenly, he shuffled out of the pew and power walked to the bathroom, not stopping to look at his mother, knowing the look on her face would surely turn him to stone.

Tearing through the bathroom door, he stood in front of the sink, splashing cold water on his face and down his neck. “Pull yourself together, Frank, just a few more minutes and you can go home and take care of this.” He heard the parishioners reciting the final prayer in unison, and he sighed with relief. 

Once his erection flagged slightly, he felt okay enough to stand in the lobby and wait for his mother. She slowly made her way towards him, looking concerned.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” She placed her hand on his forehead. “No fever. What’s going on?”

“Just feeling a little under the weather,” he lied, trying not to feel too guilty. “I’m a little better though.”

She smiled at him, letting out a small sigh. “Well, don’t forget we have the bake sale after this.” He blanched, staring at his mother. “Oh, you’ll be fine, Frank, it’s just for an hour.”

Without a word, he followed her next door to the old chapel for the bake sale he had mysteriously volunteered for. He knew his mother meant well, wanted him to meet new people, _good_ people, specifically a good girl; but over the past year, he’d realized that maybe girls weren’t as interesting as they should be. Now don’t be mistaken, Frank likes girls, he’s even dated a couple; but lately, when he found himself alone, hands wandering along with his mind, he thought about defined shoulders and strong arms more than soft curves and long lashes.

And there he sat at a rickety old table, sweating like a literal sinner in church, penis still betraying him as he handed out brownies and slices of cake to old women. They fawned over him, cooing about how handsome he was becoming, how lucky his future wife would be. Eventually his dick gave up, thankfully recognizing that wrinkled grandmas didn’t get him going. He sighed heavily, slumping down in the metal fold out chair that was hurting his ass.

“I’m going to get us some drinks, honey. Would you like anything?” His mother stood over him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Just water,” he said quietly. “Thanks, mom.”

He zoned out, watching his mom stop to socialize before getting their drinks. Looking around for a clock, he noticed it had only been twenty minutes; _fuck_ , he just wanted to go home, jerk off, and play video games, why was he stuck at this stupid bake sale anyway?

“What kind of cake is that?”

Frank snapped back to reality, and came face to face with the handsome new boy from mass. He was even more appealing up close, his eyes sparkling, mouth turned up in a lopsided grin. He gave Frank a knowing look, like he could just tell that he was struggling here. 

“Umm,” Frank shuffles clumsily, moving the pieces of cake around like an idiot, “uhh, we’ve got... red velvet, and coconut.” The boy’s nose wrinkled. “The red velvet is pretty good, if you like cream cheese frosting.” 

The boy tapped a long, slender finger on the edge of the table, leaning closely to examine the food. He studied long and hard, completely silent, his body drawing closer to Frank’s, when he suddenly pulled back with a giggle.

“I think I’ll pass,” he smiled, “at least on the cake.”

“Oh,” Frank felt rejected, “well, that’s okay. Maybe one of the other tables has something you’re interested in.” He looked past the boy and saw his mother drawing closer.

“I doubt it. I think I’ve found something I want right here.” 

Okay, now Frank was just confused. “But you said you didn’t want any cake?”

“I don’t,” the boy smiled. They stared at each other, and Frank felt his face heat up. “I’m going to head back over to the church. The confessional, specifically.” He dipped his finger into the frosting on the red velvet cake, popping it into his mouth and sucking, eyes locked on Frank. “I’ve got some sins to atone for.”

Frank gulped, looking around for his mother, _where the fuck was she??_

“You’re welcome to join me,” he looked Frank up and down. “You seem to be having some impure thoughts of your own.” Frank’s jaw hit the floor as the boy sauntered away, each stride smooth and cool. He shot Frank a quick look over his shoulder as he opened the door, giving him a wink.

“Sorry it took me so long,” Frank shouted when his mother sat down next to him, nearly jumping out of his seat. She placed the water in front of him, and he grabbed it greedily, chugging it. “Frank, what on earth has gotten into you today?”

His mind was racing, all thoughts returning to the beautiful young man who had just propositioned him. Should he do it? Should he go meet him? That’s what he wanted, right? Fuck, somebody _wanted_ him, actually wanted him. So why was he sitting at a fucking bake sale with him mom?

“Uh... I think I just... need to be alone,” there he was with the lying again, he was always _lying_. His mother frowned. “Can I go back to the church for a bit?” She softened at that.

“You do what you need to, honey,” she patted his head and kissed his cheek. 

Oh, she had _no_ idea what he needed. And frankly, he didn’t want her to know, either.

Thanking her, he bolted from the old chapel, only pausing to throw away his cup (he might have been on his way to potentially getting laid in a church, but he would never stoop so low as to litter) on his way out. He dodged several of his mother’s friends on his way, but when he finally opened the doors to the church, it was eerily silent. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting; it’s not like this guy was going to be naked at the altar, waiting for Frank to come and take him, but Frank was beginning to wonder if he’d been lead on. A quiet noise in the corner made him reevaluate that notion.

“Over here!” Frank turned to see the boy smiling wolfishly at him as he stuck his head out of the confessional. He crooked a finger in Frank’s direction, beckoning him forth. 

And like the horny teenager he was, Frank followed without a second thought. He squeezed into the confessional as the boy quietly closed the door behind him.

“It’s kinda small in here,” he said dumbly, refusing to look the boy in the eye as anxiety overtook him. What the fuck was he doing?

“That’s okay, we’ll work with it.” The boy grabbed him by his dress shirt, his Sunday best, and their lips collided. It was inexperienced and messy, teeth knocking and tongues a little too eager, but Frank wouldn’t have changed a thing. His hands snaked into long, black hair, and he tugged experimentally; the boy moaned. “That’s more like it,” he smiled.

And just like that, Frank’s dick sprang to life again, hard and hot in his pants. Teeth sank into his neck, and god, Frank never knew he would like that; his hips gave an involuntary snap, rubbing his hard on against his partner’s thigh. 

“Excited already?” Frank could practically hear him smirk as he continued to suck on his neck, which was sure to leave a mark.

“Been excited all morning,” he moaned, his back against the door, hands in soft black tresses, hips seemingly possessed as he continued to thrust forward. “God, I need to _come_.”

The boy tutted softly, pulling back and looking Frank in the eye. “We're in a house of god, watch your language.” He sank to his feet and opened up Frank’s pants. “You gonna be able to keep quiet?” Frank bit his lip and nodded. “Good boy,” he smiled, hooking his fingers into Frank’s boxers and pulling down swiftly. Frank’s cock sprang free, and the boy looked positively hungry for it. “You’ve got a gorgeous dick,” he marveled, running his palm up the underside, tearing a whimper from Frank’s throat. “Anyone ever told you that?”

Shaking his head, Frank had to stop himself from thrusting into the boy’s hand. 

“What a _shame_ ,” he cooed, “that no one else has appreciated your cock the way I will.” He stroked long and slow, pulling a low groan from Frank’s lips. “Shh, quiet now, pretty. You don’t want us to get into trouble, do you?” Frank shook his head. “That’s what I thought. Now come here and let me take care of you.”

He allowed himself to be shuffled forward and pushed down onto the bench on his ass. His partner in this insanity began removing Frank’s shoes, and Frank took the hint and shoved his pants and boxers down his legs. Once he was naked from the waist down, he began to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall open at his sides. The boy between his legs smirked up at him.

“Slide forward a bit,” he commanded, and Frank complied. “That’s it, now spread your legs.”

“Wait, what?” It was like Frank’s brain had caught up finally. He was with a stranger in a confessional, and said stranger had his face mere inches from his cock. “What exactly are we doing here?”

“I thought that was fairly obvious,” he smirked, grabbing hold of Frank’s cock again. “Now, if you’re done letting your conscience take over for a moment, I’d _really_ like to suck your dick.” All Frank could do was nod as the boy held his cock at the base and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently while his tongue pressed flat against the underside. 

“Oh my god,” Frank whispered, throwing his head back against the wall. He placed his hand on the back of the boy’s head, trying to subtly encourage him to go faster. 

“You can pull on my hair if you want,” he said when he popped off, “or push my head down. I don’t mind.” He smiled at Frank, resuming his task, taking even more of Frank’s cock into his mouth.

And _god_ , that mouth. His tongue and lips worked in tandem while his fist stroked the base, and Frank was certain he was going to come embarrassingly soon. His hips gave an experimental thrust into the boy’s mouth, pulling a moan from deep in his throat. Frank’s eyes closed from the pleasure that shot through him, his toes curling. 

He was messy, Frank had to give him that, as his saliva coated and rolled down Frank’s dick. He was too turned on to care, and the added lubrication made the slide of his lips and fist even sweeter. Frank pulled on his hair, holding his head in place as he thrust into that warm, wet mouth. The boy hollowed out his cheeks and took it like a champ.

The spit slick fingers left the base of his cock and the boy swallowed him down completely. Frank was so lost in the the overwhelming sensation that he almost didn’t notice those same fingers prodding at his entrance.

“Whoa, _waitwaitwait_ ,” he gasped, reluctantly pulling the boy off his dick. His hair was a mess, face flushed and shiny with spit. Frank had to suppress a moan. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get you off, obviously.” That mischievous smile returned.

“No, I mean... your fingers, what are you doing?”

“Well I was gonna finger you, if that’s okay,” he shrugged, his fingers still at Frank’s entrance. “It’ll make things more intense, ya know? But it’s cool if you don’t want me to.”

They stared at each other, and Frank thought it over for a moment. Just the briefest of moments, of course, he wasn’t an idiot. He had the hottest guy he’d ever met between his legs in the process of sucking his dick, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he’d always wondered what it would feel like for someone else to finger him. He gave a shrugging nod, and the boy smiled brightly, his fingers gently pushing against Frank’s hole.

In hindsight, two fingers at first was probably a bad idea. It was tight and uncomfortable, not to mention they were only using spit, and his partner in crime could see the discomfort on his face.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

Frank shook his head. “To myself, yeah, but not with anyone else.”

The boy chuckled. “That’s kinda hot, actually.” He slowly thrust his fingers in and out, trying to loosen Frank up a bit. “It’ll feel good soon. Just try and relax.” He sank back down onto Frank’s cock, taking most of him in with ease. 

“Fuck,” Frank whispered, trying to remember that they were in a church, but it was getting difficult to keep his pleasure to himself. He was beginning to relax a bit, the pressure in his ass starting to feel more pleasant than painful. He was rocking his ass down to meet the boy’s fingers, and he gave an appreciative moan around Frank’s cock, crooking the fingers inside his ass.

With some maneuvering, a few insistent thrusts and a twisting of fingers, Frank saw stars. He knew what was happening, there was no denying what it was; they’d found his prostate, and the boy between his legs seized the opportunity, stroking it while he sucked his cock. Frank couldn’t hold on any longer, and his hands clutched the boy’s shoulders as his legs shook.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” he panted, “Jesus fucking Christ, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-“ He shivered, looking down between his legs to find a pair of eyes locked on him. Frank groaned long and low, coming in the boy’s mouth with a jolt.

He swallowed it all, never once choking or becoming overwhelmed, his throat milking Frank’s cock like a pro. Frank looked down in awe, the aftershocks twitching through him as he became oversensitive. The boy took pity on him, sliding his fingers out slowly as he slipped his mouth off of Frank’s cock with a wet pop. He smiled, wiping at the corner of his mouth.

“You taste good,” he said quietly, leaning up for a quick kiss. “Thanks, I had a good time.” He stood up and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Frank caught him by the wrist and made him turn around. “What about you?”

He shrugged, adjusting the erection in his pants. “You said you didn’t have much experience, so... it’s okay if you don’t wanna.”

And that, right there, that pissed Frank off. So what if he didn’t have experience, he _wanted_ to please this guy, wanted to return the favor. Hell, he wanted to get him off before this guy even laid a finger on him. Frank scrambled up, pulling his pants and boxers up, backing this guy against the door.

“Let me try?” 

The guy shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. He unceremoniously dropped his pants, revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing underwear. “Have at it, sugar.”

Frank dropped to his knees, feeling the uncomfortable wood digging into his kneecaps. This guy’s length was impressive, and Frank hadn’t touched a cock besides his own, but now was not the time to second guess himself; so he spit in his hand and wrapped it around the cock in his face, giving a tight stroke upwards, earning a pleased moan for his trouble.

“Little harder,” said the boy, his hips pushing up to meet with Frank’s hand. “Kinda... try and twist your hand when you reach the head.” Frank did as he was told, watching the way the boy’s head fell back against the door. “Yeah... yeah like that.”

Hand jobs were a lot more difficult to give than he thought they would be; the angle was weird, and his arm was hurting a bit, but he wanted to show this guy he could do it. He wanted to impress him, make him feel as good as he’d made Frank feel. A filthy, frightening idea popped into his brain, but he knew he had to do it, he _wanted_ to do it.

“Turn around,” Frank demanded, shoving the boy’s hip. “Keep touching yourself.”

He did as he was told, placing his front against the wall and jerking himself off. “You gonna eat me out, sugar?” He smirked back at Frank, eyes alight. “You wanna taste me?”

Frank spread the boy’s ass in response, and without thinking, he surged forward and licked a long, hot stripe up his ass. The silence in the confessional was heavy, and for a moment he wasn’t sure he’d made the right decision.

“Do that again,” he moaned, eyes closing as he pushed his ass back further into Frank’s face. “Keep going.”

And so he did; Frank licked and sucked at his anonymous lover’s opening, finding he enjoyed it immensely. The boy looked over his shoulder at Frank, watching him as he lapped and sucked on his hole like he was born to do it, spreading his ass open to get more. He gently began to breach him with his tongue, and a low moan radiated through the small space. Frank slapped his ass playfully.

“We’ve gotta be quiet,” Frank whispered, diving back into the boy’s ass.

“Too late for that,” he breathed, jerking himself fast and hard, “keep going like that and I’m gonna scream.”

Frank licked over his perineum lightly, sliding his tongue back up to his hole and delving inside. He felt the boy jerk once, twice, three times against him, and he groaned loudly, stilling completely. His forehead hit the door of the confessional with a loud thud, and Frank laughed as he smacked the boy on the ass.

“You okay?”

“Yeah... yeah, ‘m great,” he mumbled, waving his come covered hand in the air. Frank stood, grabbing the offending hand and licked it clean, sucking on his fingers while he caught the boy’s gaze. “Ya know... for someone so inexperienced, you’re pretty good at this.”

Frank shrugged. “You’re not so bad yourself.” The boy smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Frank?”

He pulled away in shock, quiet as can be, swearing he heard his mother.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I think... I think that’s my mom?” Frank continued to listen, and sure enough, he heard his mother call for him again. “ _Fuck_ , how long have we been in here?”

The boy shrugged. “I dunno, maybe half an hour?” Frank clamped his hand over the boy’s mouth. 

“Be quiet for a second.” He cracked open the door to the confessional and poked his head out, locking eyes with his mother. “Hey mom!”

Her shoulders sagged as he spoke. “Frankie, you’ve been gone half an hour! The bake sale is over; come on, let’s go home.”

“Okay, uh...” he felt the boy chuckle behind him. “I’ll meet you at the car. I’m just uh... doing some thinking.”

“And eating ass,” the boy whispered in his ear. Frank felt himself blush.

“Well hurry up, honey, I’ve gotta start supper soon.” His mother shook her head as she walked away, and he snapped the door closed once again.

“Frankie, huh?”

“Oh...” Frank realized they hadn’t exchanged names. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m Frank.” Stupidly, he extended his hand out for a handshake. The boy laughed.

“I think we’re past the point of handshakes, but,” he took Frank’s hand anyway, shaking lightly. “Gerard.”

“Uh, nice to meet you, Gerard.”

“Nice to fuck you, Frank.”

Frank laughed, pulling his hand back and running it through his hair. “Listen, I know this was probably a one-time kinda thing, but... I had fun?”

“Me too,” Gerard smiled. He stepped out of the confessional, adjusting his pants, turning to help Frank finish the last of the buttons on his shirt. “I don’t know if you’re here a lot but... I’ll be here next Sunday. If you are, anyway.” For the first time since they’d laid eyes on each other, Gerard couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Yeah!” Frank had to calm himself, realizing he probably sounded extremely eager. “I mean... yeah, I’ll be here.”

Gerard smiled. “Cool. So uh... I guess I’ll see you next week, Frankie?” He lightly jogged to the door of the church, his eyes on Frank.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’ll see you then.” 

Gerard beamed, turning back around to head out of the church. And god, Frank hated that nickname, but it didn’t sound so bad coming from Gerard.

He couldn’t wait for next Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this; I certainly enjoyed writing it! Comments and kudos are appreciated; LilaHurley and I are thinking about writing a part two, so lemme know if you’re down for that.


End file.
